I Want You, I Will Have You
by power ballad contest
Summary: I lusted for him, every night. Tonight I was determined to have him. Tonight I would show him the hunger I have for him in my eyes and I would see it reflected back in his. Tonight was a night to play.


**The 80's Power Ballad Contest: Twilight Edition**

**Name of song and artist chosen: **_ Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen (1988)_

**Title: **_ I Want You, I Will Have You. _

**Word Count: **_ 4,857_

**Rating:**_ M_

**Pairing:**_ Edward and Bella_

**Summary:**_ I lusted for him, every night. Tonight I was determined to have him. Tonight I would show him the hunger I have for him in my eyes and I would see it relfected back in his. Tonight was a night to play._

**Disclaimer: **_ The characters don't belong to me they belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer, I only use them in all the dirty little ways my mind sees fit._

I pay the driver and step out of the cab that is parked outside of the club. The warm summer breeze feels good on my already too hot skin as it brushes over me softly. My heels click against the concrete of the sidewalk as I walk up to the bouncer at the door, bypassing the line of people waiting to get into the club. I hear some grumbles from the crowd but I ignore them as I stop in front of man at the door holding the clip board and letting people in, I look up at him giving him a sultry smile and cock my hip slightly with my hand resting on my hip.

I feel his eyes roaming over my petite frame dressed in a short black leather skirt showing off my bare legs, I may not be tall but I do have long legs and know how to showcase them. A midnight blue bustier top with black piping that cinches my already small waist even tighter, pushing my breast together and up so the swells peak over the top teasingly. Six inch black, strappy, fuck me heels, my long brown hair pulled over one shoulder in a low side ponytail with minimal makeup, just enough to enhance my wide eyes and pouty pink lips complete my look. The bouncer gives me a smirk and a nod as he opens the door for me, the music spilling out into the street as I step in the darkness inside.

The music is pulsing and there is a feel in the air around the club of darkness, of desire, of raw lust and I feel it surround me as I make my way through the throng of people to the bar. I grab the bartenders attention and order a drink, something simple, a vodka and cranberry juice. He makes my drink with a wink and tells me this one is on the house as he talks to my breasts instead of my face. I give him a smile and say thank you accepting my drink and let my eyes roam down the bar and then to the dance floor taking in everything.

As my eyes roam the room they stop at a man at the other end of the bar, leaning against it and sipping a beer, his eyes roaming around the room as well with a slight smirk on his face and my breath catches. Fuck, he's sexy. Tall and on the thinner side but still muscular, his brown hair short but styled, I can't see the color of his eyes from here but I know they're green eyes, with a look in them that makes me weak in my knees. His handsome face well defined with clear features that make any woman in her right mind want him. It's not the first time I've seen him. He's dressed tonight in a crisp white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and simple black dress pants. He seems to feel my gaze and his eyes travel down the bar and meet mine and he smirks again, tipping his beer in my direction in a little toast before taking another pull from the bottle.

I pick up my drink and take a sip before standing up from my place at the bar and I carry it, walking slow and deliberate, swinging my hips a little as I move toward the man. I hear a few comments in my direction, offers to buy me a drink, offers to dance, and one man even reaches out as if to touch me, to stop my movement. I politely decline the offers and I stop the man's reach with a look that clearly says no before turning my head again and walking with purpose to my destination at the other end of the bar. There is only one man I want to talk to tonight.

The seat next to him has magically become vacant and I slide onto the stool, taking another sip of my drink and setting it down. My tongue coming out to lick my lips a little as I look at him. "Hello, handsome" I keep my voice low, just loud enough for him to hear over the music and noise around us.

He turns and locks his gaze with mine for a moment and then I feel them trail down my body taking it in and it send a slight shiver through my body. "Hello beautiful" he replies and fuck, just the sound and tenor of his voice causes the lace of my panties to become damp.

I wait for his eyes to meet mine again and I see desire in them and I smile slow and sultry and finish off my drink staying silent for a moment, letting my eyes dart over and take in his face, his body and feeling the air between us become heavy and lustful.

He orders another beer and tells the bartender to give me another of whatever I'm drinking without asking. I accept my drink with another smile and shift toward him, uncrossing and recrossing my legs in an effort to relieve a bit of my discomfort, the wet lace brushing against my sensitive skin as I rub my thighs together discretely and my heart beats a little faster in my chest. I tilt my glass toward him in thanks and drink before setting it down on the bar and wetting my lips with my tongue again

My eyes catch a glare on his handsome face and I glance around to see him glaring at a guy that appears to be walking toward us. The man evidently thinks twice and turns around walking away and I wonder briefly what that is about before I turn my attention back to him completely and my eyes meet his again.

"Thanks for the drink, handsome" I smile coyly at him as I slide off the bar stool and I think I've actually caught him a bit off guard as his smirk falters a little. I give him a wink and start working my way to the dance floor, feeling his eyes on me, I swing my hips and shake my ass for him as I walk.

I thread my way through the bodies until I'm closer to the center of the dance floor before I stop. I let my body sway with the rhythm of the music, letting it surround me and dictate my movements, letting my arms reach above my head and then slide down my neck and then my sides as move, feeling the pulsing beat in my body as I dip down a little and move back up again. I can feel his eyes on me but I'm not sure where he is, only that he is watching and that's my intent. I want him so fucking bad but I want him to want me even more. I want to drive him crazy with lust for me, for my body so I don't look for him, I close my eyes a little and I keep moving, dancing as if I'm the only woman in the room and he's the only man, I'm dancing for him.

I feel a body press up against me from behind and hands groping my ass and I know instantly it's not him and I push myself away and open my eyes taking in the stranger that dared to lay his hands on me.

He gives me a slimy smile flashing his teeth and it makes me take another step back in disgust. His hair is long, brown, dirty and ragged, pulled back into a ponytail. He has what a lot of women would call a nice body but it looks unkempt. His clothes look hastily thrown on and dirty and he gives me the creeps.

"What's the matter baby girl, did I give you a fright?" his tone is mocking "A sexy little thing like you shouldn't be all alone out here on the dance floor. Especially dressed like that" His eyes run up and down my body and I suddenly want to throw a coat on over my outfit. "You're out here just asking for trouble honey and I'm the one to give it to you" He flashes that slimy smile at me again and reaches out to grab my arm.

I pull quickly from his grasp and his words piss me off. Who the hell does he think he is. I know my outfit if provocative, I know it's sexy, but I also know that it's pretty tame compared to some of the other outfits other women are wearing. But that is neither here nor there, who the hell is he to say these things to me or to any woman for that matter. My eyes flash with anger and this time I step toward the creep and my voice seethes and drips with contempt for him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you have no right to say that to me or any other woman. It doesn't matter if I were to walk through here naked, unless you are given permission you don't put your fucking hands on me or anyone else."

He smirks again and as he steps closer I place my hand flat on his chest and push him away from me, feeling like I want to wash my hand I touch him. "Come on baby girl, don't be like that, let Jacob here show you a good time"

I roll my eyes a little, great the idiot is talking about himself in the third person. I shake my head firmly and state loud and clear "Please go away and don't bother me again. Maybe if you learned some manners, took a shower, and stopped acting like such a scumbag you might find a woman who would give you the time of day" With that I turn on my heel to walk away.

I feel him grab my arm again and I'm just about to either look around for help or punch the guy when I hear a voice, low and firm say very clearly

"I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone. I suggest you do so now" there is no actual threat in his words or tone but at the same time the voice allows no doubt that there could be if necessary.

My arms is released immediately and I turn around and my eyes meet those intense green ones again and my breath hitches in my chest. Jacob the creep looks back and forth between us a few times and seems size up my handsome stranger before he walks away muttering.

The green eyes run over my again, assessing me this time and his voice startles me a bit from my trance as I stare at him. "Are you alright beautiful? He didn't hurt you did he?"

I shake my head "No, just annoyed me. Thank you"

He smiles at me this time and it's a real smile not a smirk and damn, my knees just wobbled a little. How is it possible that he could be any sexier. He gives me one more glance over as if to reassure himself that I am indeed fine and then speaks again "In that case, would you like to dance?" His voice is low again, the desire was back in his voice, the lust in his eyes.

I nod, unable to speak for the moment and my own lust comes back stronger than ever as I step forward towards him, sliding my hand up his chest to his shoulders as his grip my hips gently pulling me to his body and we start to move with the music.

I can feel his breath, warm and falling along my neck and I bite back my moan as I press myself closer to him. The music is fast and we're moving with the beat, our bodies rubbing against one another in the hot and heavy atmosphere. I feel his knee nudge my legs apart and his leg slips in between mine, my skirt riding just a bit higher up on my thighs and my arms slide around his neck now and oh, I feel dizzy with my feelings. My nipples are rubbing against the silk lining of the corset as I press my chest into his and this time I do let out a soft moan.

His hands slide back to my ass and grip it, kneading it as his hips grind against me, his leg pressed up between mine and without thought I press back down on it seeking some relief from the aching need of my wet and throbbing pussy. He pulls me harder against him as we continue to move and I can feel his cock, hard and straining in his pants against me now and I look up at him with dark and wanting eyes.

He dips his head lower and his lips meet mine in the middle of the dance floor, hot and searing as he kisses me, his tongue dipping into my mouth and wrapping around mine and I feel the vibration in his chest as he lets out a groan of his own into my mouth. Our bodies locked together, grinding against one another in a heated dance not paying any mind at all to anyone else around us.

He pulls back, breaking the kiss when we need to breath but keeps my body pulled tight against his as we continue to dance, teasing and torturing each other in our movements. Finally I can't take anymore, I want him too badly, fuck I need him too badly and I look at him with a dark and determined look. His eyes meet mine and I see it all reflected back at me and he gives me a small nod before I take his hand leading him off the dance floor and out into the cool night.

We make our way down the street, toward a hotel, stopping often to kiss and grope at one another. I moan loudly as he pushes me up against a building, his lips traveling down my neck and sucking at my collarbone.

"Fucking hell Beautiful, do you have any idea how sexy you are?" his voice is a low growl that sends shivers through me and my hands tug at his hair to bring his face back to mine as I kiss him again hard.

My hand moves down his body and I grip his cock through his pants, stroking a few times and he rocks forward into my hand eagerly with another moan. I pull away from the kiss panting "Come on Handsome, the sooner we get a room the sooner you can have me" It takes all my strength and effort to pull away and continue to lead him to the hotel.

The desk clerk gives us a knowing smirk as I get a room. I know I look flushed and impatient as I stand at the desk waiting for him to run my credit card and give me the damn key and I'm holding back my moans as I feel hands wandering over my hips and upper thighs pulling me back into his body and grinding his hard cock against my ass discreetly in the lobby.

Finally we get the key and I pull him to the elevators. Once the doors close I push him against the wall and kiss him again forcefully, my nails scraping at his chest through his shirt in my hunger for him and fuck if I'm not tempted to hit that little stop button and ride his cock right here and now in this elevator. But I manage to hold onto that last little bit of self control and wait for the doors to open on our floor.

I fumble getting the door to the room open and I hear his soft chuckle as he slides his hand down my arm and helps me with the key card, the door finally opening and we step inside. As soon as the door slams shut. all control flies out the window and pure lust takes over.

Before I can blink I'm pressed hard against the door, his mouth moving hungrily over my neck and collarbone, his hands sliding up my thighs pushing my skirt up to touch more of me. My head falls back against the door with a thump as I moan and writhe against him. And when his fingers graze over the wet lace covering my pussy I whimper loudly.

Wet kisses up my neck before I see his eyes in front of mine again and that sexy fucking smirk of his. He brings his lips to mine again and they are so soft but firm at the same time as he kisses me, his tongue sliding into my mouth teasingly, coaxing mine to chase his back into his mouth which I do eagerly, finding his and wrapping mine around it, our tongues in an erotic dance of their own.

He pulls me away from the door a little and I feel his hands along my back but don't realize what he's doing until I feel the corset top release me from it's tight hold and he pulls it off my body. Then I feel my skirt being unzipped and pushed down my hips and legs to the floor where I step out of it kicking it to the side. I'm left standing in my black lace thong and matching fuck me heels and he steps back away from me to let his gaze roam over my body and I arch back, his gaze is so heated and lustful and I feel like I could orgasm just from the way he looks at me.

"Fucking perfection" he growls and his hands slide up my stomach to my breast, cupping them both and pushing them together, lifting them with his hands as his head dips and I close my eyes as I feel his tongue running roughly over one and then the other, lapping at the hardened buds one and then the other, back and forth, teasing and tormenting me with his tongue before I feel him take one into his hot mouth and sucking on it hard, his fingers rolling and plucking at my other one.

I let out a cry arching my back and pushing my breasts into his hands and mouth, my body shaking and desperate for him. He moves his mouth to my other nipple and I feel his teeth graze against it before nibbling on it and my knees buckle a little, the palm of my hands slamming against the door behind me to help steady me as I lose all rational thought at the feeling of his mouth nibbling at me and I moan loudly as animalistic lust takes over me completely.

My hands reach for his shirt and I don't even bother trying to unbutton it, I need to touch him too badly and I grasp it on either side and pull hard sending the buttons flying everywhere as my hands move to roam over his skin greedily, my fingers tracing down his chest and over his well defined abs, bringing my hands up and scraping my nails over his nipples eliciting another growl from him.

His breath is hot over my skin as he brings his face up to kiss me hard again, his hands sliding over my side and I hear the tearing of lace and feel a slight cool rush of air over my heated pussy as my thong falls to the floor and before I can even comprehend what's happening, he sinks to his knees and throws one of my legs over his shoulder before burying his face against my pussy, his tongue running through my wet lips and he laps at my taste eagerly with a moan and I forget how to breath for a moment before I let out a low keening sound from the back of my throat and rock my hips toward his mouth eagerly. I feel his hands run up my thighs and grip them tightly just underneath the curve of my ass and I know what he wants without asking. I lift my other leg up over his other shoulder opening myself up to him more and he's completely supporting me as I arch against the door.

I'm panting and my head is thrashing back and forth, I feel weightless as he holds my body up, his tongue running roughly against me over and over, coaxing more juices from me and drinking them in and moaning for more, his tongue flicking against my hard and throbbing clit and as he dips his head lower and pushes his tongue inside of me, pulsing it in and out and as I feel his nose nudge against my clit I tumble over the edge of sanity and cum hard, my whole body shaking in my release as he continues to lap up everything I give him.

He slows his tongue against me, bringing me down and then making sure I'm standing on my feet again. I'm still panting and I'm no where near sated yet, I don't know if it's possible to be completely sated from a lust this strong. He stands back up, licking his lips and his eyes darker and even more hungry if that's possible and I pull him to me roughly, kissing him hard and pushing my tongue into his mouth, letting out another moan as I taste myself on his tongue.

I push his shirt from his shoulders and then slide my hands down to the waist of his pants as he kicks off his shoes I impatiently pull at them to get them undone finally succeeding and pushing them down for him to kick off and away and I let out a gasp as my eyes take in his cock. It's so fucking beautiful. Hard and straight, pointing proudly and twitching and leaking a little in anticipation and fuck he's so big. My mouth is a little dry as I wrap my hand around it at the base and stroke toward the head. It feels like velvet covered steel beneath my fingers and I let out a moan as I feel another rush of wetness and my thighs are slick with it.

He groans as I stroke him firmly with my hand, his head falling back and a look of absolute pleasure on his face. I step away from the door, placing my other hand on his chest as I keep moving my hand up and down over his hard length, rubbing my thumb over the head and spreading his own wetness over him. I guide him carefully through the room until his knees hit the back of the overstuffed chair in the corner and he sits. I climb up onto his lap, my knees falling on either side of his thighs, as his hands reach out and grasp my hips pulling me to him and no words are said as I rise above him and reach down between us and position him at my entrance.

My eyes meet his as I sink down on him slowly, his head slips inside of me and I whimper and press down a little more. I feel myself stretch to accommodate him and holy fuck does that feel so good and I want more. I feel my juices drip from me down onto his cock, lubricating it as I sink down on him inch by glorious fucking inch until he's finally completely sheathed inside of me. I feel his tip brushing against the back wall of my pussy as I contract around him tightly causing both of us to moan loudly.

I give myself just a moment to adjust and I see his arms shaking, can feel it in his hands as he fights to hold himself still until I'm ready. I lean back and wrap my hands around the spiked heels on my shoes and then I start to move. I build up my rhythm steadily until I'm bouncing hard and fast on his cock. His hand grip my hips so tight I know I'm going to have bruises tomorrow and I want them, I want my skin marked in remembrance of this night. He uses his grip to pull me down onto him harder as he thrusts up his hips beneath me causing me to cry out over and over in pleasure as he fills me.

The room is filled with loud panting, the sound of two bodies slamming together over and over, cries, moans, and grunts mixed together from both of us as we work toward our releases. My body is hot, flushed and tingling, I feel my stomach muscles coiling tighter and tighter as I get closer, my nipples hard and prominent as my breast bounce with my body as I rise and fall onto him over and over again.

Our thrusts become shorter, more staccato, and harder and my head falls forward a little and I'm sitting at the edge of my orgasm but I want to feel him first. I move my hands to the back of the chair now and use that for leverage as I ride him, gasping with each bounce now, my body shaking as I try to hold back. I can see how tight and tense his muscles are, I know he's sitting right on the edge too, it's like neither of us wants to let go, wants this to be over.

I feel one of his hands slide to my clit and he looks up at me and his eyes are so dark they are black and he pinches my clit between his fingers and growls at me "Cum Beautiful"

With his words I'm lost and I throw my head back and scream as wave after wave washes over me, I can barely breath the feeling is so intense and I feel him thrust up hard twice more before freezing and yelling out into the room "Fuck" I feel his cock twitch inside of me and then I feel him cum, it coats my walls and makes me moan out again in pleasure.

We keep moving together, dragging out our orgasms but we get slower and slower until we're stopped completely. His arms wrap around me and pull me to him tighter and I lay against him, my face nestled into his neck as we both pant and try to catch our breath. I reach down and fumble a bit, pulling off my heels and letting them fall to the floor.

After a bit I raise my head again, his hand weaves it's way into my hair and he pulls my lips to his in a soft gentle kiss. As it breaks I feel his thumb rub over my cheek softly and I lean into his touch and smile at him.

"Do you know how hard it is to pretend I don't know you Bella?" Edward chuckles softly and then kisses me again "But baby, tonight, that was so hot"

I nod in agreement feeling a bit shy now and I smile at him and snuggle back into his body, nuzzling my face against his neck for a moment before he pulls me back up to look at me.

"I'm sorry that guy got so close to you Beautiful, I got over to you as soon as I could and I know you can handle yourself but that doesn't mean I don't worry"

I smile again and lean forward peppering his lips with soft kisses "I know you did Baby and I'm glad you showed up when you did, I would have hated for that creep to ruin our night"

He holds me tight as he stands up from the chair with me still in his arms and carries me over to the bed, pulling back the covers and setting me down before crawling into bed himself and pulling my body against his, his chest to my back, spooning against me and holding me with love and protection.

"What time is check out tomorrow morning baby?" his voice is quiet and sleepy now and I yawn in response as I answer

"Eleven A.M"

I feel his breath against my neck and I close my eyes as I snuggle back against him already starting to drift into sleep a bit.

"Mmmm...enough time for me to have you in the shower before we have to check out then" I shiver a little in anticipation of what his words mean and then I feel the gentle kiss just below my ear and his words whispered soft and low.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you"

"Sleep well Edward, I love you too"

His words, his arms around me and our love surrounding us is the last thing I remember as I slip into deep sleep and dream about more fun ways to play in the future.

****THIS IS A CONTEST ENTRY. PLEASE READ THE ENTRIES AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE STORIES.****


End file.
